


Clouded

by The_Capslock_Queen



Series: Forecast [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ), At first anyways, Bless Yachi, Clouded, Fluff and Smut, I'm bad at tagging rip me, Late Night Texting, M/M, Much yaoi, My First Smut, One-Shot, Restraint, TeruYama, Worried Suga, YamaYuuji, a lot of pillows, clarity, mom!suga, seriously who needs that many pillows, such fujoshi, suga is always mom!suga, weird gay romance books, why are you outside his window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Capslock_Queen/pseuds/The_Capslock_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima finally has the one he has desired for the longest time. How long can he still restrain himself?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this is my first smut, I have no idea how good (probably bad) this is. If you have any tips or notes, please let me know in the comments.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> 

**Terushima Yuuji [ 01:52 ]**

_Hey sweetheart I'm outside_   _< 3_

 

Tadashi blinked at the text he just received. He blinked a few more times. The words sunk in. His eyes flew open and he scrambled up straight, accidentally pushing a few pillows off of his bed (Yes, he owned a shit ton of pillows, do not judge him). 

His boyfriend was at his house. At one in the morning. He hadn't invited him, he just showed up.   
Tadashi pushed aside his surprise and put his book down on his mattress. He slid off of his bed, testing his legs for a second - He'd been sitting on them for the past few hours as he'd read. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket again.

Tadashi opened the text.

 

**Terushima Yuuji [ 01:55 ]**

_look out your window, Tadashi~ <333_

 

 Tadashi shuffled towards his window, and turned the handle to unlock it. He pulled it open and leaned out of his window slightly, looking into the garden which was shrouded in darkness. It was One AM, after all. 

"Over here!", He heard someone yell, though it appeared as if the person was trying to whisper as well.

His hazel gaze shifted downwards a bit and he immediately spotted the blond hair of Yuuji. "What are you doing here?", Tadashi, following Yuuji's example, whisper-yelled back, his hands at the corners of his mouth, hoping it would help his voice carry further towards the other male.

A bright grin appeared the moment the question reached Yuuji's ears. He put a hand to his own mouth and called back: "I just wanted to see you, Ta~da~shi~!"

Tadashi's skin flushed at the words, bringing one hand over his mouth and nose, letting the other lean upon the windowsill. He still hadn't gotten used to his boyfriend's crazy antics, even after months of dating the other.   
Yuuji tended to do things like this. He'd once 'taken a day off' to wait up on Tadashi after school. He surprised him with sudden visits, or sudden nights out. He'd once, only once, managed to convince Tadashi to go with him to Matsushima when he suddenly wanted to go, at eleven in the evening - it seemed that Yuuji had his most crazy ideas mainly at night.  It had been the only time Yuuji had managed to drag him into such a crazy scheme, because his mother and Suga had called him the next morning, panicked as they asked about his whereabouts. 

He'd gotten grounded. By both his mother and Suga.

"Wait for a second", Tadashi said, before closing his window and rushing out of his bedroom. He didn't bother closing the door, seeing as he'd be returning there in a minute. He jogged down the stairs, carefully avoiding that one creaky step. 

Tadashi skillfully maneuvered his way towards the back door, avoiding any furniture that was in the way. 

He slowly unlocked the door, wincing at every clicking sound it made. It sounded so much louder now than it did during the day. He let out a small sigh of relief when he managed to pull the door open without any extra noise. He already dreaded locking the door back up again

He was soon met with the practically glowing face of Yuuji. His boyfriend chirped his name and jumped forward, pulling him towards him for a kiss. It was only a small peck, but it managed to make Tadashi feel all giddy inside. 

"We have to be quiet", Tadashi softly spoke, eyes flickering to a nearby door "My parents are sleeping here, downstairs."

Yuuji nodded in understanding. He moved his hand languidly as if to say 'lead the way'.

Tadashi smiled and did just that.

He gingerly locked the door again, turned around and lead the way through the kitchen and up the stairs. He pointed out the creaky step, walking over it himself, until they got to his bedroom. The door was open and the lights were lit, just like he left it.

Yuuji entered after Tadashi, closing the door behind them.

His gaze traveled over the scattered pillows - many were spread on the floor, but some had managed to stay in their respective place on the bed - before it landed on the book that had been laid down, the bed serving as a temporary, makeshift bookmark. 

Yuuji tilted his head so he would be able to properly read the title whilst he 'okay'-ed Tadashi's suggestion to watch a movie. He quirked up an eyebrow in amusement. "I didn't know you liked to read sappy love stories, Tadashi" he teased, turning his head to look at his boyfriend who'd started booting up the TV. 

Tadashi whirled around, jumping up straight in an instant. Eyes wide, his face flared, and a string of sputters left his mouth, before the finally became somewhat coherent near the end. "Yachi lent it to me! She told me to read it and tell her what I think of it."

Yuuji had, in the mean time, picked up the book and now held it loosely within his right hand, thumb between the pages that the bed had bookmarked - somewhere near the end. " ' One More' ", he read the title aloud. He flicked his wrist and immediately got the page where Tadashi had left off. 

He cleared his throat, exaggerating a bit with it.

" ' Ryou tenderly ran his fingers through his lover's hair '."

Horror contronted Tadashi's face when he realised what his boyfriend was doing.

" ' 'Haru, never leave me. Promise to love me forever.' A pause. ' No, that's too much to ask. Just one more night. At least love me for one more night.' '."

Yuuji sighed dramatically and dodged Tadashi who ha dashed towards him, trying to retrieve the book.

"Your friend is into gay romance, huh?", he chuckled, a smirk decorating his lips.

"Yuuji!", Tadashi hissed, trying to be as quiet as he could. Sure, his parents wouldn't hear much, if any sound at all, that came from his room, but he wasn't willing to risk it.  "Give it back!"

Yuuji simply shook his head. No way. He read on, skipping a few paragraphs this time. " ' Their clothes lay scattered upon the wooden floor, the moonlight illuminating their flushed bodies, enveloping them, making them seem as if they were one'..." Yuuji trailed off.

Tadashi saw his chance.

He leaped and snatched the book from his boyfriend's hands. Clasping it close, Tadashi stuffed it into his already overly-filled bookshelf. Tadashi turned around, eyes glaring as he was ready to scold Yuuji for his actions. But his glare fell quickly when he saw the red dusting Yuuji's cheeks.

"I", Yuuji spoke, a slight stutter slipping into his voice. He brought his hand over his nose and mouth, as if trying to shield his blush. "I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff, Tadashi."

Now it was Tadashi's turn to blush. He quickly tried to intervene with his boyfriend's thoughts. "No, Yachi just lent it to me. I don't- I mean-" He couldn't seem to find the right words. Certainly not the ones he needed in a situation like this. 

Yuuji looked at him from the corners of his eyes. "You have no interest in things like that?", he carefully suggested.

Embarrassment radiated off of Tadashi's face.

"I", he turned his head away, mumbling, "I wouldn't say that, per se."

Yuuji could feel his heart skip a beat. He quickly cleared his throat before silence could envelop them and make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

"Let's watch that movie now."

There were no protests.

 

 

 

Yes, Yuuji had wanted to distract them from the awkward situation at hand. Yes, he had proposed to watch the movie. But he hadn't thought that, no matter how hard he tried, he could not keep his attention on the movie ( some sort of RomCom Tadashi had laying around from Yuuji's last visit - yes, he loved romcoms, so what. ) 

His eyes kept wandering to Tadashi, who sat cross-legged, back against the leg of his bed where he had propped up the fallen pillows. 

Yuuji gulped softly as he stared at tanned, exposed skin, but he quickly turned hi gaze back to the screen. Usually, he would find this movie so interesting. He'd laugh too loud at whatever he found funny and would slap either his own knee or Taashi's shoulder, a bit too hard. 

None of that was close to occurring.

Their conversation from earlier hung clear in his mind. He couldn't shake it out of his head. 

Tadashi had said that he did have interest in  _that kind of thing._  That's what is had meant, hadn't it? At least, Yuuji had reached that conclusion after mauling over the situation a few times. Because of that, Yuuji's desires were making themselves clear.

Yuuji had had sex before, mind you. He was by no means a virgin. Not at all. But he knew that Tadashi was, and he had known that his boyfriend was not ready for that sort of activity yet. He had respected his wishes, and Yuuji had controlled himself. No matter how tempting he found the other, he always willed his desire back, for Tadashi's sake. And now that Tadashi had made it clear that he was actually interested... Quite frankly, Yuuji was at a loss of what to do.

If he started something, but had misinterpreted Tadashi's words, then what would happen? Naturally, Yuuji feared the worst. What if Tadashi was disgusted, what if it gave him such a fright that he didn't want to see Yuuji ever again, what if, what if, the question floated through his mind.  _What if._

But what if he was right? What if Tadashi did want that, but was too shy to say? Should Yuuji listen to the force that tried to will him towards Tadashi? Should he listen to the lust that pulsed through him?

Tadashi shifted in his seat. He spread his right leg out, keeping the left one pressed against him indian-style. The shorts rode up, the baggy shirt fell off Tadashi's shoulders and whoosh, there went Yuuji's self control.

Yuuji closed the distance in one fell swoop. He pulled on Tadashi's shoulder so the  other was facing him, while he supported himself with his other hand. His lips pressed firmly against Tadashi's and he reveled at the feeling of those gorgeous lips against his. Tadashi's lips weren't smooth, they were lightly chapped, but they weren't broken. Yuuji had felt many soft, smooth lips against his and none of them could compare to how much he loved Tadashi's. 

Yuuji gently pulled on Tadashi's bottom lip and his boyfriend readily opened up his mouth for him. Yuuji slid his tongue inside, meeting up with Tadashi's almost immediately. He gently dragged his tongue against Tadashi's. He sucked on the muscle, earning him a soft moan and making him grow a bit bolder.

He twisted his body so that he was fully facing Tadashi. The hand he had previously been using as support now served another purpose: he placed it upon the small of Tadashi's back and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. He needed him to be as close as could be. He almost couldn't stand being a few centimeters apart from the other.

When Tadashi breathed out sharply through his nose, Yuuji pulled away, gasping in some well-deserved air of his own. He moved close again, their lips only inches apart.

"Yuuji", Tadashi whispered, staring into his counterpart's almond eyes. 

Yuuji couldn't help but flinch ever so slightly. They had had make-out sessions before, but the situation was different now. He wouldn't be able to justify himself if Tadashi questioned his actions. He hesitantly continued his ministrations, more tentative than before. He slipped his hands under Tadashi's shirt, fingertips brushing over amazingly smooth skin, earning him a shiver. 

Tadashi slid his arms around Yuuji's neck and pulled him closer, holding him in a tight lock. "Don't hesitate, Yuuji", Tadashi breathed against his ear. "It's okay."

A tenseness Yuuji hadn't even realised he held flooded out of him, and he relaxed. It was alright. Tadashi wanted this as well. 

Yuuji's head sank down to the exposed neck before him. He nipped at the skin and soothed it with licks, and occasionally he suckled upon the skin. Red spots now marred Tadashi's skin, which had not even been disturbed by a beauty spot. Yuuji felt an odd sense of pride strike him when he looked at the marks. He was going to make more of them, all over Tadashi's body, in places only he and Tadashi would see.

His hands, having been caressing Tadashi's sides, now slid down lower to his hips. They played with the elastic of his shorts, pulling at it and releasing it again, making it smack against Tadashi's skin, in a way that wasn't all that unpleasant. Certainly not in the heat of the moment.

Yuuji's rough hands then slipped passed the band, gripping Tadashi's ass firmly. Tadashi moaned quietly into his boyfriend's ear. Yuuji had never felt his own heart beat at such a rapid pace as it had then. 

"I think it's best if we move this to the bed", he murmured, "I wouldn't want you to be too sore tomorrow."

Tadashi flushed, but he quickly nodded. He had wanted to stand up, but Yuuji - not wanting to let go of the flesh filling his hands - lifted him up and placed him upon the bed, which had only been a few steps away.

Yuuji massaged the buttocks he was holding and was, quite honestly, surprised by the moans Tadashi uttered because of it. Licking his lips, Yuuji moved his hands away and gripped Tadashi's shirt, sliding it off of the other with a bit of help. He then rid himself of his own shirt. 

He caressed the now exposed sides and trailed his fingers along the others chest, before stopping at a pink bud. He gave it a somewhat experimental pull and saw Tadashi's face contront briefly. Not by much, but it was enough for Yuuji to know he could use this as well.

 Yuuji took one nipple into his mouth and bit down gently. Tadashi gasped.

"Don't.. do that."

Yuuji quickly complied and instead flicked his tongue over the perked bud. When a 'hmm' reached his ears, he did it again, whilst he pinched the other nipple. After a second of thought, he rolled his tongue piercing - a small, metal ball - against the top of Tadashi's nipple.

That seemed to do the trick. Tadashi arched up to him a bit, as if asking him for more.

He switched to the other nipple, leaving the other one unattended and more sensitive under the cold air than it had been before. 

Yuuji's now free hand drifted downwards. He hooked his thumb under the band of both the shorts and the underwear, before tugging it down at one side. His other hand was soon needed as well, and he found it went much quicker if both hands were used in the removal of another person's clothing. 

As soon as both items were removed, Tadashi's cock sprang up, and Yuuji was pleased to see he was not the only one with a straining hard-on. One that was now very uncomfortable in his pants. 

Yuuji pulled back more, so he could take in all of Tadashi, who was spread out beneath him. He curled his fingers around his lover's throbbing cock and gave it a slow pump. 

The moan that came from Tadashi this time was sweet, more pleasured than the ones before, and more drawn out as well. God, it almost sounded like a beg for more. For Yuuji to go on, to pump faster. But at first, he took it slow. He built up a pace. Teasing, almost.

He ran his thumb over the leaking slid, making Tadashi buck his hips as he moaned: "Oh god, Yuuji-" 

Yuuji grinned ever so slightly. He had been intent on making the experience as pleasurable as possible for Tadashi. He had ignored his own needs, but seeing Tadashi like that,  _hearing_  him like that... He couldn't hold back much longer.

He quickly wet his own fingers, not having any lube with him. Saliva would have to do. 

He circled the rim over Tadashi's hole, before carefully sliding one finger inside of him. He felt Tadashi stiffen at the unfamiliar feeling, and thus he waited until Tadashi got used to it and relaxed. Once he did, Yuuji started moving his finger in an out, slowly at first. He didn't wait too long with pushing in a second finger, however. He moved them seperately, listening to the noises that left his lover with satisfaction. He stretched him out as widely as he thought was necessary. 

"Yuuji", Tadashi whined. "Hurry up." His body was aflame, heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He wanted his lover inside him, and rather sooner than later.

Yuuji hesitated for a second. Tadashi let out a soft groan and spoke "I have some condoms in my drawer." He didn't care for the surprised look on Yuuji's face, which quickly disappeared when the other dove for the drawer. All he wanted at the moment was to fill up that strangely empty feeling in him. 

It didn't take long for Yuuji to find the condom, kick off his pants and underwear, and put the rubber on. He didn't fiddle with it too much. He wasn't nervous, really. He was eager.

Yuuji turned back to Tadashi, who was shifting on the mattress almost impatiently. He lifted up Tadashi's legs, spreading them a bit for easier access, whilst he kept his eyes on Tadashi's face as much as possible to see if anything he did hurt the other. 

He lined himself up with Tadashi's hole, glanced at his lover's face once more, and slowly pushed himself inside. While Tadashi's drew air in sharply at the intrusion - bigger than he had expected, Yuuji groaned at the tight hotness that engulfed his cock. 

" _Fuck_ ", He hissed. His grit his teeth together, and it took all his willpower to not move without an okay signal from Tadashi.

Tadashi exhaled slowly, unlike his earlier inhale. He willed himself to relax. He knew it would be alright. This was Yuuji, and Yuuji wouldn't do anything Tadashi didn't like. "Move", he ordered in a murmur.

Yuuji didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his hips back and slid back in. Both of them had to get used to the feeling. While Tadashi was - had been - a virgin, Yuuji hadn't exactly had encounters with many men before. And if he had, they had never gotten to this stage.

His pace was slow, steady, at first, but he soon sped up. They both craved the friction. They both wanted their skin slapping against each other's. 

Yuuji leaned up to kiss Tadashi, to stifle the moans that left his lover's mouth. While he very much loved to hear them, he wouldn't want them to wake up Tadashi's parents who were still sleeping downstairs. The only sound that was heard in the room was the colliding of wet skin, and muffled moans. 

Yuuji felt his release come closer, and he swiftly wrapped his hand around Tadashi's fervently throbbing erection again, which had previously been abandoned.

Tadashi dug his fingers into the bedsheets beneath him. The heat in his body was building up with every pump and thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, before his body shuddered and he came hard, his moan getting lost in Yuuji's mouth.

Yuuji felt Tadashi clench around him, and he sped up his pace a bit. It didn't take him long to reach his own orgasm, which he slowly rode out, before pulling out of his now exhausted lover. 

He gently placed a kiss upon Tadashi's forehead, and whispered to him that he should rest. He received a nod, and the green haired boy was send off to sleep.

Yuuji didn't immediately lay himself next to his lover. He first stood from the bed, and thew away the condom he had used. He then moved towards the forgotten movie, which had long since ended, and he turned off the tv. He turned back to the sleeping beauty on the bed, and he couldn't help but think about just how lucky he was to have such an angel as a lover.

He lay himself next to Tadashi and drew the covers that he had picked up from the ground over the both of them.

The last thing he thought before going to bed was that he hoped Tadashi's parents wouldn't come to wake their son up the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶q̶u̶e̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶C̶l̶a̶r̶i̶t̶y̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶m̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶.  
> I̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶p̶u̶b̶l̶i̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶  
> UPDATE: Clarity has been put to a stop. Instead, I will make a different story. I may publish Clarity sometime, but that is not certain yet.  
> UPDATE 2: I am currently working on a huge project that will (hopefully) start off my future career, so I haven't been working on any fics. I apologize to everyone who was looking forward to any other fics ;v;
> 
> P.S. : Thank you, everyone who's left kudos or commented! You have no idea how much it means to me and how happy you've made me :) Thank you so much


End file.
